mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Amistad Va A Durarnos por Siempre
:Para ver el resto de los Cortos Animados véase My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Cortos Animados. Friendship Through the Ages es una canción que aparece en el corto de animación de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks del mismo nombre. Es cantada por las Rainbooms. El corto y el canto se subieron al canal de Hasbro Studios Shorts de YouTube el junto a My Past is Not Today y Life is a Runway y volvieron a publicarse el . El corto utiliza los "Peinados roqueros" en la apariencia de las seis Rainbooms. Contiene fragmentos de la canción en acción en vivo Rainbooms Remix. Sinopsis del corto animado Las Rainbooms llevan a Sunset Shimmer en un viaje musical poderoso a través de las eras. El corto comienza con Twilight Sparkle tocando el piano en un escenario clásico. Fluttershy entonces lleva a Sunset a través de un terreno montañoso y Sunset sopla las semillas de un diente de león. Vemos entonces a Rarity en su traje parecido al del Sargento Pepper de Rainbow Rocks en un fondo psicodélico, y Sunset brota de una flor. Rainbow Dash entonces se hace cargo con un verso estilo metal mientras Sunset se encuentra navegando en la multitud. Applejack luego canta un verso estilo country en una granja mientras que Sunset monta un caballo y y baila igual que ella. Pinkie Pie luego canta un verso estilo glam-pop mientras Sunset aparece sobre una rejilla. Todas las Rainbooms cantan dos coros más, acompañadas de Sunset. Concluyen la canción con un abrazo grupal. Letra en Español Latino sparkle Nada siempre igual sera Si cambia no es que se halla ido ya El tiempo va a transcurrir Y otro dia pronto va a venir. Fluttershy Cosas vienen y otras van Rapido o lento iran Duran poco eso lo se y la Amistad va a durarnos por siempre and Fluttershy Cosas vienen y otras van Rapido o lento iran Duran poco eso lo se y la Amistad va a durarnos por siempre Dash Mucho tiempo he estado ay Rockeando por que eso me gusta ami Puede que decida un dia parar pero mi amistad va durarme por siempre Applejack Cada estilo tiene algo Diferente lo ves No es malo ser tan especial Como quieras siempre ser Pie Tal vez tu quieras ser estrella Con la fama fugaz a tus pies waoh-oh eso dura poco Pero la amistad no cambiara Waoh-oh Rainbooms Cosa vienen y otras van Rapido o lento iran Duran poco eso lo se y la Amistad va a durarnos por siempre Cosas vienen y otras van Rapido o lento iran Duran poco eso lo se y la Amistad va a durarnos por siempre Oh Oh seguira..... Letra en Inglés :Sparkle ::Nothin' stays the same for long ::But when it changes, doesn't mean it's gone ::Time will always get away ::As it leaves behind another day :Fluttershy ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages :and Fluttershy ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages :Dash ::Been around for a long time ::Rockin' out hard, 'cause I'm in my prime ::Maybe it'll change further down the line ::But my friendship carries on through the ages :Applejack ::Every single style has somethin' ::Diff'rent it can say ::There's nothin' wrong with bein' unique ::And special in your own way :Pie ::Maybe you wanna be a pop star ::Get your fifteen minutes of fame, wah-ah, oh! ::That won't last forever ::But friendship remains the same, ah-oh, oh! :Rainbooms ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages ::Oh, oh, carries on en:Friendship Throught the Ages